


Not A Normal Night

by CalmlyChaotic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmlyChaotic/pseuds/CalmlyChaotic
Summary: Lance gets a visitor in the night, but he's not as surprised as he maybe should be.





	Not A Normal Night

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for someone on the Amino (don't know if they have AO3 so I can't label it as a gift on here) as part of the Lover's Day Exchange. Hope you enjoy! : )

It started with a soft knock at his door, the sound waking him up. Lance ignored it at first, instead just turning over in bed. He wasn’t really sure if it was actually night or not, hadn’t been completely sure of time at any given moment for months now, but the lights in the castle had turned off automatically a few hours ago and he was already in bed. Another knock came, more insistent this time. He groaned quietly at the sound. It was too late for someone to be trying to get his attention.

“Lance, it’s me.” Pidge. He jumped out of bed immediately, tossing his sleep mask to the side as he hurries to the door. She was standing there, looking at him when he opened it. She was starting to shift in place, messing with her hands as she turns to look to the side. The bags under her eyes were hard to miss.

“Pidge, you need to stop staying up working on-”

“Can I sleep with you?” she asked abruptly, cutting him off. He blinked at her once, then twice. It takes him a moment to nod, looking at her gently.

”It’s one of those nights, isn’t it,” he responds softly, and her nod doesn’t surprise him. It wasn’t even the first time this week she’d come to him like this. She didn’t usually show up this late. He raises an eyebrow at her. “It isn’t actually one of those nights, is it. Nightmare?”

He only got a huff from her.

“Right, we’re still out in the hall. Sorry, come on in.” He moved to the side and she followed, ignoring the state of his room and getting directly into his bed and under the covers, curling in on herself. She looked tiny. She was just a lump under his covers, only a tuft of brown hair poking out of his blanket. He didn’t hesitate to get in after her and wrap his arms around her.

“Thank you.” Her words were so quiet when she spoke that he barely heard her. He holds her closer, burying his face into her hair. She slowly uncurled herself, and he could feel her back pressing into his chest as she tried to get closer. She always relaxed for him like this.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked in a low voice, reluctant to break the calm she’d finally found. She probably just wanted to sleep. That’s why she usually came to his room like this in the first place. Never to explain, just to be comforted. He was more than willing to do that for her.

“Lance, what do you want to do when we get home?” she asked finally, her voice still soft and nearly silent. He knew she can’t see him, but he still raised an eyebrow. He didn’t really know what he expected her to say, but it wasn’t that. It wasn’t like her to dodge the question. She normally just said she didn’t want to talk and left it that. Too much was off here.

“I don’t really know, if I’m being honest,” he muttered into her hair. Apparently that wasn’t what she wanted to hear, as she tensed up against him again. “But,” he adds quickly, “I do know that I want to stay with you. I care about you, Pidge, and I love you. Even if I don’t know what I’m going to do with my life after all this, I know I want to keep what we have.” She relaxed against him again, turning over in his arms and snuggling closer to him.

“Thank you,” she whispered, burying her face into his chest. “You’re too good to me, lance. I love you, too. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“So, I’m guessing that’s what was bothering you, right?” To his surprise, she shook her head.

“Not really,” she replied. “And I don’t want to talk about it. But it still made me feel better. So thanks for that.”

“No problem,” he said gently.

“...Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“...Could you stroke my hair? I know it’s weird, but I like it when you do that.”

“Of course,” he chuckled, running his hand through her hair, and it’s not long before she starts snoring softly, holding one of his arms close to her chest. Lance sighed as he looked at her. Maybe one day she’d finally open up all the way to him. But for now, being there for her like this was more than enough for him. He didn’t need her to share everything with him to know she really did love him. 

Soon enough, he started to nod off too, Pidge still asleep next to him.


End file.
